1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to vehicular seating assembly. More particularly, the subject invention relates to vehicular seating assemblies designed to ease the entry and exit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Van-style vehicles are well suited to transport physically challenged persons. One disadvantage associated with the vans is the height of the floor and seats. More specifically, physically challenged individuals have difficulties in stepping up to the vehicle floor and then rotate into a bench or bucket seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,858, issued to Mussler on Feb. 11, 1958, discloses a swivel front seat which swivels to aid the passenger in entry and exiting the seat. The seat does not, however, pivot to lower the front portion of the seat cushion to aid the passengers which have difficulty lifting themselves to the height of the seat.